Yuki sakaki
yuki is the music dragon duelist and the daughter of yuya sakaki the dueltainer and yuzu well it time to feel the beat!-yuki appearance yuki hair style is closely related to yuya hair and her mom mayuki her it red like her dad but in a streak while the other is black fully she in a ponytail she has the append like part of the hair like her dad and yuki has her dad face while she has her mom eye color that are amber red. she wear red headphones around her neck same with her lighting dragon pendent on her head she wears red googles with red lenses and a dragon mark one of then she wear her mom old red t-shirt with her dad ace monster odd eyes pendulum dragon she wear her red and black school jacket they way how her dad wears it wear red and black tights and her shoes are red and black with yellow highlights her duel disk is black and the blade is red. if awakened her eyes glow and she gains a dark aura and her rubber band breaks off and it spikes up very wildly. etomlogy yu in her name means excellence,superiority,and gentleness well in ki means hope and brightness. it the mix way in of combining yuya name and mayuki name. voice/mannerisms yuki says thing in a tone with cheerful or angry way but she would say her catchphrase in a cheerful mood or if she very mad she would kind shout if awakened she would speak with anger or in a serious tone but not in a nice way. personality yuki is very nice but kind,hotheaded,playful person. good at sports like her mom love to make people happy like her father but she is loves music a person that sleeps goes to arcade with yuri and yugo sometimes but whenever she's in a duel she'll try to do her best to give a great duel of her audience life even if she loses very actcrobatic like her dad and she's daring and get in trouble from her own stepmon as she through it her mom yuzu. abilities yuki has the ability to give off an dark blast that can destroy a building and has awakened state like yuya and his counterparts and go in sync with one of her counterparts whenever they summon their own ace and the other counter part is not dueling whenever absorb by one the they can see their own memories and get their ability. biography * in the first chapter of yugioh awakened the fun of the duel part one may was flight dueling her best friend asuka but in lost in it her dad was watching very happy but yuya was waiting for yugo to come back with the ice cream now wanting yuri to get him yuki walked up to him and asked could she get yugo. yuya told yeah but she got to come back by 4 or else her mom will get her yuki walks out of school to get yugo but she sees somebody that not known around here so she follow the person but unexpectedly she the person saw her and ran yuki followed the person until she sees that the person activated their duel disk looks like it the person was asking for a duel so yuki activated her own duel disk and asked who are you the person the talked back said that she would not believe herself she will tell her name her name was her name was yuka, yuki felt like that she known her all her life so she asked her to duell her so yuka accepted it they started the duel off first it was yuki turn she summoned drago musician in attack mode and ended it with a face down. then it was yuka turn she summon cyverse warrior in attack mode then she made it attack may became hit and fell back by the blow. * in chapter two of yugioh awakened Category:Yugioh oc Category:Cards created by Yugioh Al Category:Characters